The little tale of Ittan the Titan
by Dr.Jose
Summary: Ittan Guntz is a titan who lives among humans, he seeks to avenge his father who had been killed by a dragon, he travels along Claude and Harpi in order to fulfill his quest, but this won't be easy as he thought it'd be.
1. Ittan

_**The little tale of Ittan the titan**_

_**Chapter 1 : **__Ittan_

Legends tells of a land called Gaia were many magical tribes beside humans lived, however dragons and titans were known to be the mightiest of them all, their powers spread terror in every creation's heart, and their eternal battles against each other shreaded the realms for long ages, but everything shall get to an end, those wars are over and each tribe made their own independent territory, whereas the dragons resided the west and the titans took the east, Gaia finally entered an era of peace.

This story occurs after two millenniums of that noted era, on the middle continent "Esperia", which is resided by humans, in the kingdom of "Valeria", precisely on the frontier lines of a small town named "Floria".

Two young men were approaching the town; they were named Ittan and Claude:

The first one was a muscular guy around eighteen with a messy short gray hair, a square face, narrow black eyes and a nose that's almost flat, he was wearing a tight shirt with the same color as his hair, a red jacket that extends to reach his knees, and some loose black pants, noticeably he was putting a silver bracelet with a shiny blue pearl on his right wrist.

While the other one was a slender man around the twenties, with a rectangular handsome face, blonde hair combed to the back, dark green eyes, and on the contrary to his companion, Claude is wearing fancier clothing; a black tuxedo suit, with a pair of polished leather shoes, and a noticeable red bow tie.

They were walking slowly as a sign of exhaust, when Ittan starts to complain:

-"Gah! I told you we shouldn't let Ursula back at the bar, at least she would've lend us her vessel!"

-Claude stared at Ittan a bit and said in an elegant accent: "That vulgar woman would've made an obstacle to our quest, besides we are almost there, so if you don't mind…zip it!"

Suddenly a strange creature landed on Ittan's shoulder, it was harpy; a humanoid boy with brown feathered wings for arms and talons for legs, a cute round face, messy brown hair and large garnet like eyes, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt:

-Ittan welcomed the harpy scratching his armpit: "Oh Harpi! Good boy! You're back."

-The harpy rubbed his head on his owner's and said with a childish tone: "Harpi seen a market in that town, it was so big, maybe Claude we'll by me some dried meat!".

-The blonde man answered pulling some money labels from a small portal he conjured using a ring on the middle finger of his left hand: "There you go Ittan, two hundreds Geels, feed your pet and by yourself some decent clothes, and you should really consider doing something about those sideburns of yours!".

-Frustrated, Ittan shouted at his friend: "Hey! Sideburns are for real men! You are just jealous cuz you're hairless!"

-Claude responded with a dull face: "Be it! I'm jealous, but remember that you are working for me now, so I should be hearing more of and less of vulgarity…okay?".

Ittan tried to speak, but the other guy conjured some sort of paper saying: "That's what the contract said!"

The gray haired youth shouted: "Screw the contract!" and ran toward the town in a rush followed by Harpi, making his friend smirk and yell at him: "Don't forget to sell those basilisk fangs we hunted! And bring twenty percent of the deal!"

Meanwhile, at the bazaar of Floria, another interesting person was shopping, she was Reemy Vester, an innocent-looking seventeen years old girl, with a shy face, black round eyes, dark braided hair, her chest was full-bosomed, that she hides it by wearing a puffy white blouse with a pink bow around the collar, and a blue skirt that reaches under her knees.

She was doing her daily shopping for the house, a regular chores, vegetables, fruits, condiments…and if she was lucky and had some money left she could by herself some roasted corn which was her favorite snack.

She passed by a diner that Ittan has just entered, the young man ordered some heavily peppered pasta, and what seemed to be a pile of dried meat for Harpi, and while they wear eating a suspected looking man, approached and sat next to him:

-Ittan naively welcomed him: "Yo! Uncle looking good today!".

-The other man answered with a groan: "Pretty fine…works've been down a bit, and Imma short on goods".

-The young man asked: "Hmm…you a merchant?"

-The old man answered: "Yeah".

-Ittan pulled some fangs from his pocket and spread them on the table saying: "Well how d'ya like these uncle? These are some basilisk fangs I got couple of days ago, what d'ya think?".

-The merchant rubbed his palms against each other and started purchasing: "Well they sure are real…how about two hundreds fifty?".

-"You are kiddin' me right?! They at least worth a couple of thousands!"

-"Look kid! I know they are hard to get, but they aren't any popular items, so if I was any generous, I'd give'm five hundreds, that's my deal boy!".

-"C'mon at least one thousand!"

-"Look, it's not like I'm foolin' you, but believe me, if you gone to any souvenir shop, trust me the highest price they might give you is three hundreds! So here I'm offerin' you the deal of your live!"

-Ittan got angered and returned those fangs to his pockets saying: "Forget it!".

-The man smirked at him and asked: "But you know that bracelet's not a bad jewelry, I can give you a thousand in exchange of it."

-Ittan grabbed the bracelet and tilted his head answering: "No way! This bracelet is a gift from dad, it's priceless to me!"

-"Okay…how'bout the birdy there? Y'know harpies are a rare sight in Valeria, people would pay piles to have such smart n'cute pets."

-"What the? I'm not sellin' Harpi! He's not a pet! he's my boy!"

-The man then stood saying: "You have no idea what are you messin' kid…see ya!".

-Harpi then stared at Ittan and commented: "Harpi thinks that you should've accepted his offer for the fangs, now Claude will be mad at us."

Suddenly a girly scream is heard outside the diner, Ittan and out of his curiosity jumped out to see that Remmy is being assaulted by some rogues in the narrow allow on the back of the pub, one of them pulling her from her arm saying perverted expression right before Ittan punches him violently sticking his face to the brick wall next to them.

The girl quickly rushed and hid behind our hero saying: "Please…help me", the gray haired man didn't pay enough attention to the girl's plea for he was angered, and headed straightly to the mob and started pummeling them, all this noise made people gather around the fighters and make shouts as if they were in a public knight duel.

This gathering captured Claude's attention who was nearby purchasing some traveling equipments, but when he heard his companion's voice shouting: "Bastards!" he dropped whatever was in his hand and ran toward the crowd, there he saw Harpi on Remmy's shoulder so he asked:

-"Harpi! What's in blazes is going on here?"

-The bird boy answered: "Ittan helped this girl, he ended fighting these guys".

Claude groaned, and walked few steps then called his friend, who responded by asking: "What?! Can't ya see am busy teaching these punks a lesson!".

-The blonde man conjured the contract again and told his friend: "You do realize that you'll soon will break one of the articles, namely the twenty fifth one, so make the fight snappy or I'll cut it from your salary."

Ittan got angrier and magically his left arm grew massive that he managed to knock out ten men with ease, this got into the girl's attention so she asked: "Huh?! What kind of humans is he? How could he do this?".

-Claude adjusted his hair and answered gently: "Hmm…I beg your pardon miss, but my brute companion here is not a human, he's a titan"

-Remmy said in surprise: "Ti…Titan?! But how could he…"

-The blonde interrupted here explaining: "I myself find it hard to believe, but according to legends, dragons and titans can live in disguise among humans, while dragons shift their shapes into human like forms, titans can shrink themselves into our sizes".

-"So you are saying that this is not your friend's real size? Then how big is he?".

-"Believe me miss, I've been a year with him, and never got to see his real size, but I do trust that he has the potential…enough to crush any opponent".

And that was the end of Ittan's fight with the last rogue running away in fear, the titan turned back and joined his friends panting and saying: "Dammit! They are persistent", the girl approached him and thanked him shyly, but he replied stupidly: "Wha…who are you?" making Claude hit his face with his palm commenting: "Did I mention that his brain never grows?", but Remmy tilted her head saying: "it's alright, God bless you anyway, hey why don't you guys come to my house, you know as a thanking gift I'm inviting you for dinner".

As expected Ittan drooled and pulled the girl hastily asking for her house's whereabouts, during their walk Remmy started a conversation hoping to know more about her saviors:

-"So he's Ittan, but who are you mister?"

-Claude smiled and bowed answering: "Claude Sebastian"

-The harpy added: "Harpi's name's Harpi"

-She rubbed the bird boy under the chin commenting: "How cute…by the way you don't seem from around here, are you traveling friends."

-The boys stared at each other and answered: "Nah…"

-Ittan added: "I can't be a friend to such annoyin', hairless, long lashed guy who wanders around in penguin suit!"

-The blonde one ignored his companion: "Well, it is not as if I am your number one fan around here…anyway, you see miss Remmy, the relationship between me and this meathead, is an employer-employee relationship, Ittan is some sort of a bodyguard, a caretaker, and a serveant…"

-The titan interrupted: "I'm no serveant for you!"

-Claude summoned the contract and pointed to the seventh article: "You signed it yourself, here look, _By signing this contract, I accept to be a bodyguard, a caretaker, and servant to Sebastian_…"

-Ittan commented: "Screw the contract!".

-Claude pointed at the first article: "_Under any circumstances, swearing is intolerable_"

-The titan spoke dimly: "Eltale!".

-The employer pointed to the third article: "_It should be noted thet the first article applies also on any other known language, especially the employee's native tongue_".

-"Hey screw isn't technically swearing, and Eltale doesn't necessarily mean anything for humans…"

-The blonde asked slyly: "Do you want me to mention the fifth article…again?"

All this conversation made the girl laugh from the bottom of her heart, for she never actually befriended anyone ever since childhood, making boys ask her for the reason of the laughter, she just nodded and walked in front of them.

With this the four of them arrived at the girl's place, a small house at the edge of the town over a hill, it was a classic style, it seemed that it's attached to some garden, and there was also a hen house, Remmy opened the fence and yelled: "Mom! I'm home."

A middle aged woman opened the door of the house, and walked using a cane, to her daughter, that was Maria Vester, she had a slender body albeit a bit stocky around the girth, a curly blonde hair, with sky blue eyes, she wore a simple velvet dress, and a noticeable golden necklace with a red jewel on it.

-The woman noticed the guys and asked her daughter: "Remmy who are these folks?".

-"Mom I'd like you to meet Ittan, Claude, and Harpi, they are the people who saved me today".

-Claude approached the lady and held her hand, bowed and kissed it introducing: "Claude Sebastian…honored to meet you my lady.".

-Maria blushed saying: "What manners!why don't you enter the house and we'll complete this conversation."

As the mother suggested the group entered the house, sarcastically Ittan managed to break the calm atmosphere with one of his antics by asking Maria a private question: "By the way miss Maria, are you pregnant? Or is your belly just fat?" making Claude punch him on the head, creating a strange yet funny situation…

And so our heroes were about to spend a calm night to set for their quest, however from the woods behind Remmy's house the wind that'll move the mill of their adventure we'll strike, but will it be a breeze? Or a tempest? Everybody's about to know soon…


	2. Midnight incident

_**Chapter 2: **__Midnight incident_

During their visit in Floria Ittan, Claude, and Harpi, met a shy girl named Remmy, Ittan saved her from some mob in the streets, in return she invited them for dinner to her house up the hill.

There they met her mother Maria, who asked them as guest in their modest house, in the living room they sat, while the mother served them some appetizers, moments before the father entered.

He was Joseph Vester, a tall man in his late thirties with black eyes covered with glasses, a hair combed to the back, a light beard and mustache, he wore a golden trimmed black robe that covers him to his feet , a necklace that resembles to a silver diagonally directed rectangle, centered with a golden horizontal arc as a sign of religiosity, he works as a minister for Floria, as he teaches kids reading and writing and some of the educational basics, he was carrying what seemed to be books, upon entering his house he stared at the boys in confusion, but his wife interrupted him by introducing them:

-"Honey, please welcome Claude, Ittan, and Harpi, these fine travelers helped Remmy today so they'll stay here as guests."

-The man bowed in respect: "Honored to meet you, I'm Joseph Vester, may God bless you for helping my beloved daughter".

-Ittan raised his hand saying: "Nah, don't mention it, by the way cool beard! Wish I got one!"

-Claude felt frustrated because of the latter's comment and apologized: "Please pardon us , but my friend here lacks civility…"

-But before he completed his sentence the father asked: "You are a Sebastian aren't you? By chance could you be a relative to Xavier Sebastian?".

-The blonde man looked depressed but he answered: "Yes he was my…father."

-Joseph bowed again: "I'm extremely sorry for bringing the subject, may his soul rest in peace."

-The blonde man apologized as well: "Never mind of it, we forgot and decided to continue our lives."

The wife felt an atmosphere of gloom so she decided to change the subject, by carrying her husband's books and mentioning: "Oh honey did I mention, Ittan here is a titan? Can you believe it? It's a miracle to see such tribe among us."

-The man sat next to them and showed surprise: "Blesses! But it's peculiar, for you look like a regular man to me."

-Ittan grinned widely: "Haha! My old man taught me how to shrink myself so I don't break people houses while walking, back when I used to live at Uru-sal."

-"Oh you are from Uru-sal! But that's way outside Valeria!"

-"Nah it was nothing for a titan, anyway I enjoyed my quest in Valeria, because I met lots of cool people, including Harpi and Claude…and Remmy, hopes that I manage to fulfill my quest."

-"And what might your quest be if you don't mind me asking?".

-"I'm traveling to reach the land of Drachel, then I can slay a dragon…".

But the conversation stopped because Remmy dropped and broke the dishes she carried while hearing the word "dragon", the father rushed to his daughter asking her in she was okay, she nodded and hurried to her room upstairs.

-Claude scolded Ittan: "You idiot! Why do you have to mention that?! I told you people aren't pleased of your sto…"

-But Joseph stopped him saying: "It's okay…Remmy seemed to have a horrible experience with a dragon when she was a kid, when we found her…"

-"Found her? Isn't she your daughter?".

-"No, ten years ago, I found her in the woods nearby, where a dragon was seen, she was crying like crazy, I don't know what happened to her because she lost her memory under shock…"

Ittan got angered and walked outside without saying a word, he headed to the back of the house where he saw Remmy crying while looking to the starry sky, the titan felt guilty for causing this sorrow so he grew himself enough for his head to reaches her and started comforting her:

-"It's okay…don't cry, a dragon ate my father, that's why I'm seeking revenge, and who knows maybe I'll manage to kill the dragon who killed your parents."

-"No you don't get it…I…"

But she stopped talking when seeing that the titan's nose dripped, and Ittan was snorting to hide the tears that were about to break, so she smiled: "It's okay, like Claude said; I forgot and decided to continue my live."

Feeling relief, Ittan headed back home with a wide grin as usual, there a supper was waiting for him so he brutally started eating whatever in his sight, stuffing his mouth and swallowing with no chewing like no tomorrow making his companion blush trying to apologize while the couple and their daughter where joyful of seeing the youth's energetic feel.

After few stories about the travelers adventures together, bed time arrived as Maria prepared their spare room for them to sleep.

In the middle of that calm night, the full moon dropping a shiny veil of pale light on the wide green hills, a group of people approached from the woods, a group of four people with a disturbing tremendous aura coming from them:

A bulky muscular man, with a dark skin, black evil eyes, white silky hair that reaches his shoulder, and a noticeable scar that goes diagonally from his left cheekbone to his chin, he wore a light blue heavy coat trimmed with white fur, some puffy pants and some large leather boots, he seemed to be the leader of the gang, he stood and asked: "Is this the house? Daisy?".

A gipsy woman with an attractive body smirked, she was in her early twenties, with blue wide eyes, and puffy lips with purple lipsticks on, curly black hair that goes down to her bottom, her forehead was covered with a multicolored headband decorated with pearls, she wore a tight red dress that reaches her knees, and dark long boots that continues to her feet, she also carries what seems to be a large bag sealed with an interesting patterned medallion, she answered their leader: "It's as clear as the beauty of this moon, Garland, the Dingiir is in that house."

A short teenager walked few steps ahead, he had dark skin with green tone, red eyes, spiky orange hair, he was bare-chested wearing only a short thick jacket that don't even reaches the level of his belly, and a pair of puffy pants, in addition to a simple white scarf, he added: "Bon should be around any moment now."

Suddenly from the ground another person emerged; he was a slender feminine young man, with wide yellow eyes and a small mouth, shiny green hair combed like a flower on the top of his head, he wore a simple yet elegant black suit, he reached his hand: "I guess it's about time for you to go, Veness" giving his comrade a lock of black hair.

Garland grinned and gave an order: "Veness, you go!' making the latter bolt like a flash toward the house.

Back at the house, everything seemed calm, Harpi was talking in his sleep, Ittan was snoring as the usual, while Claude was sinking his head in the pillows trying to ignore the noise, Joseph went outside to have some fresh air because of a breathing problem he suffered since childhood, Remmy approached her father:

-"Remmy? What brought you this late outside?"

-"Nothing daddy…I just wanted to have a short conversation with you, I'm feeling a bit depressed".

-"Is it about our guests?"

-"Guest, of yeah you know I feel like one of them is perverted…and trying to…"

-"Ittan? But I thought that you said that his suit reflects good manners?"

-"Yeah first I thought so, but he doesn't seem like any one of those well-mannered suit-wearing men".

Suddenly Joseph took a deep breath and surprised the girl with a swift punch that sent her to crash to the wall making the whole house shake, awakening the sleeps, the girl, or what seemed to be the girl is revealed to be Veness in disguise, he vomited some blood and asked: "How?"

The father answered: "Ittan didn't wear a suit…and Remmy never called me daddy, nice try." and started swinging his right arm slowly: "Now what do you want? Speak now, or I'll have to make you!"

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the ground but luckily the minister managed to evade it, and that was when Garland and his minions showed, Daisy didn't waste time and tossed some knives at Joseph but they were repelled by Claude, who conjured a golden rapier sword and pointed it at the enemies asking: "Who are you vagabonds?!".

Garland showed his impression: "Hmm, a human conjurer, how rare! Let's get this straight, the Digniir…we want it!"

Claude turned back at Ittan and ordered him: "Ittan! Take Maria and Remmy! Now!"

Ittan hesitated a bit but he decided to obey his companion, and carried both the mother and her daughter on each shoulder and left to the forest followed by Harpi.

The leader of the gang signed with his hand: "Seidher, you take care of the conjurer, I'll take care of the monk."

With this order, Seidher appeared from the shades, a tall twenty years old youth with a rectangular face, fiery red short hair that seems to be lighter in the middle, distinctive sideburns, narrow sinister orange colored eyes, noticeable cheekbones, he wore a black leather coat, that hides his entire body, the cruel man walked toward the blonde man and pulled a well designed dagger threatening him.

Meanwhile, Ittan was running with everything he got into the woods to ensure the women's safety, suddenly a volley of knives rained down at them, but fortunately Maria created some sort of magical power field that repelled them all, Daisy was responsible for the attack as she appeared sitting on a branch juggling with her daggers, she commented: "Hohoho! It seems that you are not just the crippled wife from the countryside!"

-Maria slipped from Ittan's arm and asked him: "Ittan, please run with Remmy, make sure she's safe!"

- The girl refused saying: "No way mom! You cannot fight her with your leg handicapped!"

-Ittan added: "Lemme do it! I have better chances in fighting her!"

-But the mother turned angry: "I said go!"

Under the pressure that was burdening Ittan, he got nothing but to carry the girl and continue escaping until he reached the end of the woods where grassy plains extending to the bottoms of the faraway mountains.

The titan put the girl down, and took a deep breath, and turned to Remmy and Harpi asking if they are alright, but suddenly he sensed a danger approaching, so he looked back and yelled: "You! Show yourself!".

A soft voice echoed around: "Hehehe, you must be something to be able to figure out my presence, you…are no human?"

It was revealed to be Bon who emerged from the ground he bowed and introduced himself: "My name is Bon, I'm here to take the girl so if you please, hand her over, and nobody will get hurt!".

Ittan stepped closer to him and asked his companions: "Remmy, Harpi, stay behind me" then he smirked and added: "I was just waiting for a chance to beat the crap outta suit wearing people!"…

Now Joseph, Claude, Maria, and Ittan, all are forced to fight against Garland's team, what will be the offspring of this stirring battle? And more importantly what's this Dingiir that the evil ones seek so much and Joseph intends to protect even with the cost of his life?


End file.
